I will always find you, swan
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: OUAT 6x10 Alternate universe. What if instead of Regina going to find Emma alone back in the wish world, Killian manages to go with her. (Captain Swan) and (OutlawQueen)
1. Chapter 1

_**OUAT 6x10 Alternate universe. What if instead of Regina going to find Emma alone back in the wish world, Killian manages to go with her. (Captain Swan) and (OutlawQueen)**_

 _"I wish Emma Swan's wish be granted."_

 **Killian's POV...**

The Evil Queen's words were still ringing in my head, as I , David and Regina And Henry sat at Granny's explaining everything that happened to Emma.

''Where did she go?!'' of course was the lad's first concern, as it was mine.

''We have no idea, Henry ,'' I explained, raising my hand to my aching temple. ''That's what we're trying to find out.'' I nodded towards his grandfather who sent Regina a cold glare.

I noticed Regina glare between me and David. ''But we're trying to figure that out, right?!'' She yelled, annoyance clear in her town, as Henry frowned. ''because I didn't stay behind for you to screw things up!'' She turned to face me at the last part.

I was about to tell her what for when David interrupted me. ''Hey! take it easy on us...it was the Queen.'' David exclaimed, causing me to huff in annoyance as Jasmine stood beside me, mourning her beloveds state.

''I know who it was!'' Regina replied sarcastically with an eye roll, before looking at me with the most coldest glare. Before turning back to face David. ''Maybe use some of that defensive energy to figure out where she is! you're her father you must have some idea?''

I rolled my eyes once more, as David spat back just as with much venom than Regina has just used. ''What about you, Hook?'' David started, causing me to look at him, I could see we were back to that old moniker again. ''You live with her now. Did she give you any ideas?''

I furrowed my eyes slightly, but shook my head. ''If I had an idea? don't you think I would have bloody well mentioned it by now?'' I asked, causing the former Prince to give me a glare, causing me to frown.

''How do you share your home with someone and not know their secrets?'' He yelled, causing me to glare back at him. I didn't even want to talk about the bloody Queen, I wanted to know where the Bloody Geni was so I could wish myself to find Emma.

''Because I'd rather talk about what happens when a bloody Geni appears, Mate!'' I yelled back, my eyes flaming with anger. I stopped as Jasmine yelled at us to stop our bickering.

Regina nodded in agreement. ''Jasmine is right. We're doing what exactly the Queen wants,'' She explained, causing me and David to nod in agreement. ''She said we would tear ourselves apart. And that's exactly what we're doing. The evil Queen has been throwing a lot of punches today...'' She paused, causing me to raise a brow in confusion.

''And that what your majesty?'' I asked, as David and I exchanged a glance, as Henry sat between us looking clearly uncomfortable at the moment.

Regina gave me a sharp look, but grinned. ''But now...I think I have an idea.'' She smirked, causing me to look at her intrigued.

''If means helping us get Emma back, I'm in.'' I stated, causing Regina to look at me with annoyance. ''What? Is something wrong with that?'' I asked, crossing my arms slightly in defense.

''Of course there is, Guy-liner!'' She yelled, causing me to raise both my eyebrows. ''We are already in enough trouble with Emma missing. I don't want to go after the missing Pirate-''

''Ok Regina that's enough!'' David stepped in, blocking me from doing something I'd regret later. ''Killian is right. He needs to go with you. If you even manage to go to whatever land Emma is in right now. Killian is the key to finding her. Like me and Snow find each other.''

I smiled at the former Prince in grattatude, as Regina just glared at us, before finally with an annoyed scoff, allowed me to join her on her epic quest to find Emma.

''Fine, Captain Guy-liner your in.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2: To the world of Fairytales**

 **Killian's POV...**

After an hour of Regina lecturing me about the plan. We stood just outside Regina's Office which happened to be occupied by a certain Queen. I looked at Regina as we both hid on opposite sides of the wall, our backs scratching onto the newly painted white walls.

''Are you ready guy-liner?'' She asked, causing me to raise a brow in mock defense, why she always called me guy-Liner I will never understand, but right now we had to get to Emma, so I gave her a quiet nod. ''Here goes nothing.'' She whispered, before opening the door slightly, as I peeked In the doorway a little.

''Bloody hell,'' I whispered, as I saw the Queen with her hand running up Aladdin's chest, causing me to grimace in disgust the second time, as the first time was when we had found out that the Queen and the Crocodile had a chemistry. With a finale shake of my head to get the vision of the Queen and the Crocodile together out of my mind, before watching as Regina stepped into the room.

''Having fun in my office?'' Regina asked, as the Queen turned her attention towards her, with that sickening evil smirk, as she gave Aladdin a glance.

''Well as a matter of fact I was about too,'' The Queen replied, causing me to sigh once more in disgust, before Regina gave me the signal, as she hid her arm behind her back, crossing her fingers. With a nod, I felt myself get sent behind the curtains in the office, right behind the Queen, as Regina lowered her hand.

I watched through the curtains as the Queen placed a hand onto the poor lad's chest once more, sending him a wink. ''Eww.'' Aladdin replied, causing me to smirk, just as Regina shut the door to her office, catching the Queen's attention.

''I'm not here for your perverisons...I'm here to get Emma back,'' Regina simply replied, as I spotted the lamp sitting right on the office desk, if I could just move without being seen I would be able to get it. So slowly peeking from behind the curtains, as the Queen sat on the desk, I gave Regina a look to say 'Keep her busy', she nodded understanding the plan.

Quietly as the Queen was being distracted, I reached a hand for the lamp, gaining the attention of Aladdin who gave me a shocked look, but remained quiet, so he wouldn't gain the Queen's attention. Just as I was about to grab it, the Queen took the lamp from the desk, causing Aladdin to sigh in frustration as well as I.

''You are not getting ahold of this lamp,'' The Queen replied, holding it up for Regina to see, as she stood still not doing anything but giving me and Aladdin a look, before I ducked behind the office chair, just as the Queen placed the lamp back down. ''But even if you did you cant undo wishes.''

Aladdin nodded in agreement, causing me to give him raised brow. ''Sadly true.'' He pointed out like it was a fact. As soon as the Queen was busy again as Regina gave her look. I instantly grabbed the lamp, before quickly ducking once more, hiding the lamp inside my jacket as Aladdin gave me a relieved look.

''Come have a drink,'' The Queen said, holding a glass of wine in her hand with that smirk still plastered on her face, as well as the scare Emma had made from the sword destined to kill her. ''Or will I have to drink this by myself?'' After a minute of thinking I stood up from my hiding place, ready to put my plan into action.

''As much as I would love for a drink,'' I began, causing the Queen to whip around, and give me a shocked look, as I unzipped my jacket revealing the lamp. ''But I have business to attend too.''

''No,'' The Queen growled, as Aladdin gave me a heart warming smile.

''Yes,'' Aladdin replied, as I held out the lamp, slightly moving my hand across it, so I could control Aladdin.

''Genie of the lamp, I wish for me and Regina to be sent to the same place as Emma Swan." I watched in smug satisfaction as the Evil Queen's eyes widened, mouth falling agape as Aladdin, in his elaborate Genie garments, smirked and raised his hand.

''"Your wish is my command, Master."

 _ **(Enchanted Forest, Emma's Wish world)**_

In an instant, me and Regina went from standing in the middle of Regina's gaudy office to stumbling around across dirt and moss, feeling slightly nauseated from the whoosh of magic that took us to… what appeared to be the Enchanted Forest.

''So what do we do from here?'' I asked, as we finally stood back up on our feet, as I looked around to see we were surrounded by trees, with no may to go. Regina gave me look, and I groaned slightly in frustration. ''to find Emma?''

''Oh, I don't know?'' Regina replied sarcastically, causing me to glare at her. Was she insane? She had bloody magic.

''Don't you have magic?'' I asked, my voice a low growl, as I took a few steps closer to her, so our noses were slightly touching. ''Cant you just poof us to where she is?''

Regina sent her own glare back at me, but before she could answer. We heard _whistling_. I turned my head and saw a line bodies wandering down a dirt road not far away. _Dwarfs_ , I thought, grinning at the thought of being one step closer to Emma.

''Let's go after them.'' I said, without hesitation causing Regina to give me a nod. We quickly pushed through the brush and I called out to them, hoping they would have knowledge of Emma and where we could find her. I wanted to get her and bring her home, preferably with as few obstacles as possible.

"Hey!" I yelled, finally stepped onto the path behind them and they all whipped around to look at me and Regina. "Hey, dwarfs. Me and Regina here… are looking for someone. Emma. Do you know where I could find her? It's urgent."

I could tell by their first glance at me, they had no idea who I was nor Regina, until Leroy – or Grumpy, as it were – took one look down at my metal appendage and Regina's face once more, before suddenly stumbling back in fear.

''Y-you're Captain Hook!" he shouted, pointing an accusatory finger in my direction, before he glared at Regina. ''The Queen is back.'' He stuttered, causing me to roll my eyes, Perfect just what we needed right now.

"What's are two villain's doing near the castle?" another yelped, already turning away, I could tell it was happy, as he gave me and Regina a look of horror.

With a sigh, I held out my hand and Hook, smiling at them innocently, trying to get them to understand me and Regina don't mean any harm. ''No- wait, we're not Villain's anymore. Just hear me out-"

But it seemed my tale fell on deaf ears as the Dwarves quickly ran. ''Move! We must warn the King and Queen! The war is not over!'' Leroy yelled, as he ran away.

''Hey! Wait!" I yelled, but I frowned, as they didn't even look back and pretended we weren't even here. ''Bloody hell.''

I sighed in frustration, as Regina turned to give me a glare. ''Good going, Guy-liner.'' She snarled angrily, causing my fist to clench, but biting my lip, I ignored her, and ran my hand through my hair and huffed in frustration. I'd have to settle for continuing me and Regina's search the hard way. Emma couldn't be far. I could _feel_ that she was here, somewhere. I just had to keep my wits about myself.

With one finale sigh, I gave Regina a look from behind my shoulder, and only said two words. ''Follow me.'' And to my shock, she nodded, after letting out a huff.

The path we followed was somehow both familiar and unfamiliar. Every time we stepped forth into small clearings, I almost felt a sort of déjà vu followed by a profound sense of perturbation.

I had once wandered these very woods with Emma, trapped helplessly in the past while trying to patch up a torn-apart history. But it just felt… different. Wrong. False. Like someone had rebuilt the entire forest on a large stage set, like any characters dwelling in them would be actors reciting lines from a play.

I spotted something ahead, something large and decidedly not green. Me and Regina strode forward with purpose and I choked on an incredulous laugh when I discovered what it was. As Regina just glared up at it before glaring back at me,

Snow and David. Or, well, a statue of them at least, both standing tall with their weapons in hand and their gazes aimed straight forward. My eyes trailed down to the inscription below

 _'On this spot Snow White and Prince David heroically defeated the Evil Queen.'_

"Bloody hell," I whispered, the words spilling involuntarily through his lips. As Regina gave out a complement of her own with a raised brow.

''It seems as if this wish had sent Emma into a world where her parents had defeated you,'' I began, as Regina crossed her arms. ''before you could cast the curse. Which would mean… ''

''Emma would have been raised here, by her parents, by the King and Queen.'' Regina finished, as we both locked eyes and gave each other a look. ''In this world, she would be Princess Emma.''

I almost repeated my curse as the realization hit me, but then a melodious humming reached my ears. It was so sickly sweet, so happy, but it held the same familiar-unfamiliar edge that everything else here did. With a quick glance with Regina we followed the sweet melody.

I breathed her name, as soon as I saw her, not even a whisper, and then we followed the sound of her voice.

Seeing her, hair in soft braids, a long, delicate gown covering her body, a basket full of flowers slung over the crook of her elbow, happily singing a song I was sure I'd heard at some point back in Storybrooke, was a shock. Because she was real, unlike the world we were in. This was my Emma, even if someone else was occupying her mind with false memories

I was going to approach her silently, but it seemed Regina beat me to the punch, as she stepped out into the open, her feet breaking some branches catching Emma's attention. ''Emma? What the hell happened to you?'' She joked, with a little laugh, as I made my way behind her.

Emma then faced me and gave me look. ''Who are you?''

I sighed and gave her a look, my blue eyes wide. ''Bloody hell.''


	3. Chapter 3

.

Wish Realm...

Killian's POV...

Her stuttering question brought my and Regina's naïve hope crashing to the forest floor below us . Not only did she not know who We were, she definitely didn't know who she was. My Swan's voice did not tremble in fear at coming across a stranger. She did not cower the way this woman clearly did.

"Killian," I said quickly, shifting my hook behind myback in case her response to it was anything like the dwarfs'. I a gave a short bow, while Regina rolled her eyes. "Captain Killian Jones, Your Highness. I apologize for us startling you."

I watched as her shoulders marginally relaxed and she placed the flower in her hand into her basket before taking a tentative step forward.

"Captain, you said?" Her eyes washed over my form and I internally cringed as I realized what I must look like in jeans and my short leather jacket. This was hardly Enchanted Forest attire. "Pardon me, but what on earth are you wearing?"

"Ah, yes." I cleared my throat , while Regina just crossed her arm's waiting impatiently. As I risked closing the distance between Me and Emma in a few slow steps. "Apologies. We've just come from a faraway land, you see. I'm afraid We haven't had time to find something more proper to wear."

"A faraway land?" Emma asked, her brilliant hazel eyes gazing over my form once more. I could see the little spark in her eyes and it made me grin and whisper into the Queen's ear.

''Oh-ho, look who's interested in hearing stories of my adventure's, now your majesty.'' I smirked victoriously. ''I believe you owe me some of your realms jewels wouldn't you say?'' The only response I got was a irritated huff of annoyance. Before she pushed a little forward to talk to Emma once more. Once again I cleared my throat

"Aye. Another realm. Another world, actually. One where…" I hesitated, wondering if she'd hear me out this soon. There really wasn't any choice. I had to risk it. "One where all this-" I gestured around him. "-never happened. A place where you, Emma, are the savior."

Instantly I could see the clear interest faded from her face in favor of suspicion and distrust and I nearly panicked, trying to figure out how to backtrack and ease myself back in her good graces. But what would be the point of lying, of trying to hide is purpose? Wouldn't it just make it that much harder to get her memories back and go home? But luckily Regina stepped forward.

"Look, I know this is hard to believe, but we need you to trust us. You are the savior, and this world… it's a dream. It was made from a wish. It isn't real. And we need you to come with family is in trouble and they need the sav-''

'' they need you, love." I quickly interrupted Regina before she could go too far. But it seemed my idea was a bad one since I saw Emma's eyes fill with recognition as she stared at Regina up and down.

''She's the Queen!'' She exclaimed, as she hurriedly ran behind the closest tree, as Regina scoffed with a look that said 'finally she knows who I am'. I just sent her my own glare before, my hand futilely was reaching for her for my swan.

''Bloody hell!'' I exclaimed, ducking just in time just as a bloody arrow whizzed past Me and Regina's heads , embedding itself in the tree beside us. I ducked belatedly, heart hammering in my chest as me and Regina faced our would-be attacker

Attackers, I corrected myself , swallowing thickly as a much older Snow and David came barreling into view. The King and Queen were dressed in expensive fabrics, furs wrapped around their shoulders. Naturally, our mission would be impeded by the Charmings

''Snow? David?'' I whispered, my mouth open in shock as well as Regina's, as Emma hide in fear behind the tree. ''Y-You look so old.'' I chuckled slightly to myself at the last word. But it would seem I made David mad, as he pointed his sword at me, and as Snow pointed her arrow at Regina.

''Show some respect Villain!'' David yelled angrily, his eyes blazing with pure anger as we as his wife. '' And I had no doubt that this version of my friend would cut me down in an instant if he thought Emma's life were at risk. I held my arms up in surrender, sighing at the fact that my hook was now clearly visible to Emma I had hoped to keep his identity from her just a bit longer. As Regina just stood there in shock.

"I swear we have no ill intentions, Your Majesties." I corrected myself, as Regina gave them a look that read she wanted to see what Snow capable of without hurting her.

"You're Captain Hook," Snow scoffed, glaring me down with more fierce than even her husband. "The dwarfs informed us that you were wandering this path and working with the Queen ."

"On your knees, now. And remove your hook!'' David ordered, as Regina gave me a look of worry, oh didn't know she cared. But I wouldn't give not yet, not until I had Emma back in my arms. So I tturned back to Emma for one last attempt to sway her.

"Emma, love, this isn't real. These people… they're creations. Fake. Your real parents are in Storybrooke right now and they want you to come home." I took a solid breath. "I want you home."

For just a moment I thought I saw something flicker behind her eyes, maybe recognition, maybe not, but whatever it was, it quickly vanished.

"Mom, Daddy, please help." I heard her whimper.

Before I could react, I felt Regina grab onto my arm, and poof us away, just as Snow's arrow was released, aiming for my head, while David's sword was pointed at Regina. Soon enough we arrived at Regina's old castile. And I noticed it wasn't in the same shape it was in when I met her. ''Bloody Hell.''


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my dear readers, hope your all having a good time. But there is one Important thing I would like to point out ''Stealing''

Yes...The reason why I haven't updated this story in a while was because another ''writer'' literally copied word per word of this story that I have been working so hard on. And managed to steal some parts to the next chapter by hacking my account.

But I decided to give all of you a sneak of the next chapter...

 **Sneak Peek...**

''I don't think this is a good idea,'' I mumbled under my breath. As Regina looked between me and the Wish version of the bloody crocodile. ''I didn't come here to waste time with the-''

''Tell us how we can save, Emma.'' Regina snapped, ignoring my glare, as the Crocodile just gave me an evil grin as well as the Queen.

''You can't save, Emma...'' He said, staring straight at Regina, his yellow teeth glistening. Before he slowly pointed a finger at me. ''but you can, Captain.''

I frowned, but smirked, as Regina rolled her eyes in shock. But I turned my gaze back towards the Crocodile, confusion in the air. ''H-How?'' I asked.

He grinned and wrapped his hand around one of the bars. ''The only thing powerful enough to break all curses, dearie.'' He mocked, causing shock to fill my system.

''True Loves kiss...''


End file.
